


You've Taken Everything

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn't be happening. Kurt refused to believe it. He knew what the symptoms meant, of course. And they would have made since had he been a girl. That was probably what scared him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illness, Inquiry, Infallibility

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a plot bunny that I felt like I had to write down. I will warn you right now—it is angsty, cracky, and overall not everyone's cup of tea. If you are not a fan of any of the above listed warnings, please turn your sights elsewhere. Thank you.

It was just after 11 a.m., and Kurt found himself running for the bathroom for the third time that morning.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. Whether it was the flu or just a stomach bug, he'd been puking his guts up all morning, and it was getting irritating. It wasn't just the vomiting, either; his head ached and he pretty much just felt like crap. Even Finn had noticed that he looked a little off. And right now, all he really wanted to do was sleep.

Finn looked up in surprise as his now-stepbrother entered the classroom ten minutes late, looking ghost-white and sick as a dog. He took the seat next to Finn's, not even bothering to explain his tardiness to the teacher, and immediately let his head flop on the desk.

Finn frowned and reached over to tap Kurt lightly on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Kurt looked up groggily, glaring at Finn. "I'm sick," he croaked.

"Do you need a ride home? I could take you…"

Kurt's expression softened and he smiled weakly. "Thanks, Finn. That'd be great."

"We can leave after class, then," Finn said, smiling.

"Mr. Hudson," their teacher interrupted, earning a few giggles from members of the class. "Something you'd like to share?"

Finn looked up. "W-well…Kurt's not feeling well, and I just offered to give him a ride."

The teacher looked at Kurt, who tried to smile. He considered for a moment, and looked back over to Finn. "Fine. I'll let the office know."

Finn smiled at him. "Thank you, sir." He turned to Kurt and, resting a hand on his shoulder, guided him out of the classroom, pretending not to hear the whisper of "Faggots," that came from the opposite side of the room.

After being dropped off by Finn, assuring him that he would be okay to stay by himself and it wasn't necessary to miss any more class, Kurt dragged himself downstairs to his bedroom, nearly passing out on the floor. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. He'd been feeling sick for a while—and come to think of it, he'd been gaining a lot of weight too, which in itself was odd—but he was stumped when he tried to pinpoint the cause.

He didn't need to worry about it right now, though. Now, all he needed was some sleep. He could see a doctor tomorrow. Heck, he might even sleep all week. It would be good for him. He crawled into bed, eyes already half-closed, and passed out almost instantly.

About five hours later, Kurt woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and lay back down, ignoring it. Unfortunately, though, the nausea overtook him again, and he found himself running towards the bathroom.

Looking at his horrendous reflection in the bathroom mirror, Kurt decided that he should try to take some medicine. Rifling through the medicine cabinet, he came across a few cough medicines and some Ibuprofen from about ten years ago, but nothing that could help his condition.

Then, for whatever reason, he came across a small blue box in the very back of the cabinet. He didn't have any reason to take it, but for whatever reason, he found himself pulling it out to get a closer look at it.

It was a pregnancy test.

He tried to think of all the possible reasons why there would be a pregnancy test in his medicine cabinet, but he couldn't think of any. All he knew was that if he'd been a girl, he would probably have taken it right there.

As it was, there was no way he could be pregnant. He was a man. The only time a man could get pregnant was if he had a sex change, and Kurt very clearly hadn't. Even if all the symptoms he was experiencing pointed to it, and he was technically not a virgin…

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. Perhaps because he was tired, or because he was just curious. Either way, for one reason or another, he tore into the box and unwrapped the test.


	2. Test, Tears, Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets some help from an unexpected ally.

Coming home from football practice, Finn barely had time to unpack his schoolbooks before he heard a cry from downstairs.

"Finn?"

Finn stopped moving and waited for Kurt to come upstairs looking for him. When he didn't, Finn crossed the room to the basement door.

"Finn!" Kurt called again. His voice was shaky, and he sounded like he'd begun to cry. Without a second thought, Finn dashed down the stairway.

"Kurt, what's going on?" He stepped into the bedroom, searching for Kurt.

"I-in here…" he choked from inside the bathroom. Finn crossed over to the door, peering in to see Kurt doubled over the sink, knuckles and face pure white.

"What happened?" Finn inquired, concerned. He stepped into the bathroom, laying his hand comfortingly on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's whole body shook as he slowly lifted a hand to indicate the bottom of the sink. A small blue plastic stick lay there, as if Kurt had dropped it. Finn just stared.

"Is…is that a pregnancy test?"

Kurt burst into tears, turning around to cling onto Finn's neck. Finn wrapped his arms around him, letting him cry. "Shh…it's gonna be okay…"

Finn was still confused. Who was pregnant? Kurt didn't have any girlfriends over, and it couldn't be his mom…

After Kurt had calmed down a bit, Finn led him into the bedroom. He sat down next to Kurt on the couch, holding his hands to comfort him.

"So wait…what's going on here? Whose test is that?"

Kurt sniffled. His voice was barely a whisper. "Mine."

Finn's eyes widened. "You…what?"

Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "Look. Don't ask me how it happened. I don't have a clue. I didn't even think…"

Is this real…? Finn thought. "Well…could it be wrong?"

Silently, Kurt reached down and lifted up his shirt. There was a small but noticeable bump visible just above his waist. Finn gasped and slowly reached over to touch his stomach. It felt a lot like Quinn's had.

"Oh my god…"

Kurt nodded and smoothed out his shirt again. "Yeah."

"Well…who's the father? I mean…the other father."

Kurt took a shaky breath and looked up. Their eyes met. "Do you mind if I not tell you that right now?"

"Sure." Finn was curious, but he understood Kurt's need for secrecy. He took a deep breath. "Are you gonna…keep it?"

"I think it's a 'she'," Kurt said softly, almost smiling. "And…I'm not sure."

"But you're not gonna get a…you know," Finn persisted.

"No, I'm not." Kurt's "smile" faded. "I don't think I could do that."

"Right." Finn took his hand again. "Well, you should know, I'm here for you. If you ever need help…just ask."

Kurt smiled softly. "Thank you, Finn. That's…that's really sweet."

Finn smiled back. "No problem."

And he meant it. Finn may not have been the best at taking care of things, but he swore to himself right then that he was going to help Kurt through this no matter what.

Kurt sighed, absentmindedly laying a hand on his stomach. For once, he was thankful for Finn's overall lack of intelligence. No one in his right mind would believe that Kurt could be with child. He hadn't even expected Finn to believe it. Kurt was grateful that he did, though; he couldn't go through this alone. And right now, sitting there next to Finn, their hands clasped, Kurt was sure that he wouldn't have to.

"Finn?" Kurt said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

Kurt paused, wondering what to say. "C-could you…I mean…would you mind…sleeping here tonight? I-I don't really…" He sighed. "I just don't want to be alone."

Finn looked at him, looking genuinely concerned. "Of course. Come here."

Kurt smiled weakly, moving closer to Finn. He rested his head softly on the other boy's shoulder, getting into a comfortable position. Finn rubbed his back comfortingly as Kurt's eyes slid closed.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

Yes, Finn could be a bit dim sometimes, but he definitely had a big heart. Kurt was sure of that. He knew that he could trust Finn to be there for him through all of this, if only by being a shoulder to cry on.

And that was something he was definitely going to need.


	3. Scares, Symptoms, Smiles

Kurt was lying down on a hospital bed, surrounded by blinding white lights. His breathing was ragged and his whole body was covered in sweat. He couldn't see anything, but he slowly became aware that he was gripping tightly onto someone's hand. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the bright lights. He saw the outline of a large figure standing next to the bed. He squinted, trying to see who it was.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He cried out, tightening his grip on the mystery person's hand. Whoever it was stepped closer to him, leaning down to look him in the eye. He met the figure's gaze and gasped as the image of a man's cocky smirk filled his vision.

"'Sup, homo?"

Kurt's eyes flew open in horror, a high-pitched scream escaping his lips. He grabbed the side of the couch in panic, breathing heavily. He felt someone else stirring beside him.

"Kurt?" Finn said groggily. "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked over at Finn in surprise, trying to calm himself down. "N-nothing," he said, feigning a smile. "Just a bad dream."

Finn looked worriedly back at Kurt. "Oh…kay," he said, unconvinced. "What about?"

Kurt sighed deeply. "Oh, nothing. Just the baby, y'know?"

Finn blinked. "So…that actually happened?"

Kurt grimaced and sighed. "Yeah, it did." He patted his stomach lightly. "She's still here."

"You think it's a girl?"

"Well no; I'm not really sure. It's just…easier…" He trailed off.

Finn sat there awkwardly for a moment. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"No." Kurt sighed. "I'd guess about 9 weeks, but I'm not positive."

"You should go to a…what do they call that?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "An obstetrician?" Finn nodded. "I don't think they'd take me seriously."

Finn tried to sit up without knocking Kurt over. "Well, are you really sure about this?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, it is kinda far-fetched…"

Kurt glared at him, then sighed. "Well, I can't think of another explanation. The weight gain, the morning sickness, the test…it all adds up."

"That's true." Finn sighed.

"We can go to an OB/GYN tomorrow if it makes you feel better. I'll try to get a sonogram or something. Then we can be sure."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. It'll be easier to tell your dad that way."

Kurt's expression darkened. "Finn, please don't tell my dad about this." He looked up at the other boy. "At least…not right now."

"Okay," Finn replied obediently.

"Thank you."

The boys sat in silence for a moment, neither one knowing what to say.

"So…are you going to school today?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't. I feel much better." Kurt looked over at his alarm clock. "Well, in two hours, that is."

"Two hours?" Finn checked the time as well. "Wow. When did we fall asleep?"

"I don't know…about seven? It was early."

"Oh great," Finn groaned, remembering. "I haven't done my homework."

"When do you ever?" Kurt teased, smiling playfully. Finn smirked and ruffled his hair, earning a slap to the arm. He patted Kurt on the shoulder, chuckling.

"Well, maybe you can help me with that. We do have two hours."

Kurt heaved a sarcastic sigh. "Well, I suppose I could do that for you…if I have to." He smiled.

"At least I didn't ask you to make me a sandwich."

This time, Kurt slapped him in the face.

"All right, all right. I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"I'm just happy to see you smiling," Finn explained. "It's nice, for a change."

Kurt's smile faded. "What do you mean, 'for a change'?"

"Well, you've been kinda…off lately. I dunno…it's sad."

"Oh." Kurt didn't say anything else. Finn wondered what was wrong with him. He almost brought up the subject of the baby's (other) father, but he stopped himself. Kurt would tell him when he was ready.

"Well, we should get started on that homework." Finn stood up and offered his hand to Kurt. Kurt smiled and took it, using Finn for support as he stood up. He followed Finn upstairs and into the living room, hoping to forget about the baby for a little while.


	4. Acquiescence, Attitude, Appointment

Despite Kurt's repeated assurance that driving while pregnant is not an issue during the first trimester, Finn insisted on driving him to school. Kurt reluctantly agreed, grateful for Finn's willingness to help but not wanting to give up his autonomy just yet. He didn't want Finn to think that he couldn't do anything for himself. Still, it was nice to see Finn being so friendly to him.

As the pair arrived at school, Kurt caught sight of Karofsky standing across the hall. His expression grew dark and his whole body tensed. Finn seemed to notice.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

When Kurt didn't answer, Finn followed his gaze down the hall. He saw Karofsky and suddenly realized why Kurt was so shaken. "Kurt…it's okay, let's just go…"

It was too late, though. Karofsky was already headed towards the pair, his eyes locked on Kurt's. Finn moved to get between them, but Karofsky merely shoved him aside. He stepped dangerously close to Kurt and snatched up the small object in his hand. Finn couldn't see what he took, but that didn't matter. Kurt was visibly terrified, yet he did nothing to stop the other boy as he walked off with the stolen object. Finn watched Kurt's face carefully. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Finn stepped closer to him and lightly touched his arm. He flinched and Finn drew back immediately.

"…what was that?"

Finn had to strain to hear Kurt's reply.

"He always does that…whenever he sees me…he just…" Kurt broke off and tried not to cry. Crying wouldn't make things better. It would only make him seem weaker.

"What did he take?"

"Pack of gum." Kurt drew a shaky breath. "I've found that if I'm holding something, he'll just take it and leave me alone. I get hurt a lot less that way."

Finn said nothing, though he wanted to know why Kurt was letting all this happen to him. He used to be so strong, but now Finn could see that Karofsky was scaring the living hell out of him. Why didn't Kurt stand up for himself? Had the bullying really gotten that bad? And why wasn't Finn aware of any of this?

"All right," Finn said after a few moments of silence, softly nudging Kurt's shoulder. "Let's get to class."

The next few days at school went very similarly to the first. Finn would drive Kurt there, despite the smaller boy's protests, and they would almost always have a run-in with Karofsky in the halls. There were rare occasions when Finn got Kurt to class in time to avoid the jock, but for the most part the boys had to deal with his constant bullying. Finn wasn't able to stand up to the meatheads—he'd tried that once and gotten a detention, plus it hadn't helped a bit.

Once school had ended on Friday, Finn made a beeline for the parking lot, hoping to talk to Kurt about the incident from earlier. As much as he'd tried not to worry about it, the whole situation had been on his mind all week. Maybe now that Kurt was calmed down and they were off school for two days, he could get some answers.

He smiled brightly as the smaller boy came into view from across the lot. Kurt spotted him and sped up, running towards the car with a smile. He jumped into the passenger's seat like a rabbit, and Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"Have a good day?" Finn asked, starting the car.

"Pretty good, yes." Kurt smiled.

"That's awesome."

Finn sat in silence for a moment. He hated to ruin Kurt's good mood, but he really wanted to talk.

"Look, Kurt, I hate to harsh your mellow or whatever, but I kinda wanted to talk about earlier."

Kurt's smile faltered a little. "What about earlier?

"You know what I mean. Monday morning?"

Kurt sighed. "Finn, I told you. He does it all the time. No big deal." His apathy was superficial.

"It is a big deal!" Finn shouted, perhaps a little too loudly. "This crap never used to get you down before, but now you're all paranoid…it's worrying me."

"Finn, I'm fine. It's nothing."

Both of them knew that he was lying.

"I'm just worried about you; that's it."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should stop." Kurt crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can handle myself, Finn!" Kurt shouted, his voice getting huffy. Finn opened his mouth to speak, but decided it wasn't worth it. They sat in silence for several minutes.

Kurt was ready to leap out of the car as they approached his house, but Finn continued driving.

"Finn?" he asked, highly confused and slightly angry. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Finn glanced over for a spilt second before turning the corner and driving downtown. "I got you a doctor's appointment."


End file.
